


You Make Me Want to Tear You Apart

by DaniJayNel



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator Dark Fate
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fingering, Oneshot, Power Dynamic, Set in canon, Smut, Tribbing, aggressive sex, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Grace is always standing up to challenge her: in the battlefield, in the briefing room, in front of friend and foe. Dani admires her strength but her arrogance is frustrating, so sometimes she really just wants to remind Grace who the Commander is, who she answers to, and how it feels to be absolutely helpless. In other words, she ties Grace to a chair, and then she has a little fun.
Relationships: Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Comments: 18
Kudos: 168





	You Make Me Want to Tear You Apart

**Author's Note:**

> [based on this hot af art please go and look at it](https://shane-d.tumblr.com/post/189038742892)

Grace glared at her across the room with thinly veiled anger. The blue of her eyes was exceptionally bright, in part from their natural colour and from the augmentation. The look in them was razor sharp and deadly, and Dani felt the way that gaze sliced right into her. Grace was doing her utmost to bare her teeth, but Dani wasn’t up for it. Not this time.

“Stop glaring at me like I told you to go to your room,” Dani told her coldly. She curled her fingers around the knife in her hand, the handle solid and warm against her palm. Faint light glinted from the sharp edge.

The corded muscles at Grace’s throat moved as she swallowed, and Dani stared at the column of it, at the sweat slicking Grace’s skin, from forehead to chest. She vividly imagined her teeth at Grace’s pale skin, sinking in only slightly to leave indents that would fade in seconds. Unfortunately, she wouldn’t be able to actually break skin, but she could certainly try.

Grace remained silent, lifting her lip slightly as if she wanted to snarl like an angry dog. Dani knew what Grace looked like when she was furious—she was frightening. Every inch of her was a long, lithe weapon. She could go head to head with a Rev-9 and put the damn machine on its back with only a grunt on her part. Knowing how dangerous Grace was, and knowing the real power in her body, made Dani feel exceptionally hot.

“What? No snappy remark?” she taunted cruelly. “Not going to argue with me like you always know better?”

The comment stung, and Dani could see it on Grace’s face. A warm, liquid feeling settled in her lower belly, and Dani felt suddenly very hot in her uniform. Grace was just in her boots, black pants and white tank top. The top itself was smudged with dirt and blood, old and new, and she wore no bra underneath. Dani could see the stiff points of her nipples, and she hungrily ran her tongue along the edges of her teeth.

“Big, bad Grace,” she continued, now finally stepping forward, closer to where Grace sat motionless in that chair. Her long legs were stretched out before her, parted so that Dani could slot herself between, settle her knee on the chair right against Grace’s crotch and lean down to stare darkly into her glittering, furious eyes. “Not so big now, are you?”

Grace made a noise in her chest, like she so badly wanted to lash out with harsh words like she always did. But Dani slapped a hand across her mouth, her eyes flashing dangerously.

“Not a fucking word,” Dani growled low and powerful. “I am your Commander, Harper. You will listen to me, whether you like it or not.”

She stared into Grace’s eyes, and she saw a growing hunger in them. Satisfied, she let her hand drop away. Grace’s lips parted and she took in a long, shaky inhale. Dani loved this, seeing how rattled she was, how her control was clearly _gone_. Grace’s arms hung behind the chair, wrists bound tightly with the strongest material ever made.

The team that had developed the augmentation procedure had also pioneered a new rope made from Legion material. Since they couldn’t get their hands on a lot of the machines to make the rope, it was scarce. Dani being the commander made it easy to snatch just enough to restrain Grace, and oh, how wonderful it was to see Grace genuinely struggle at the restraints, to see the surprise and shock register as she realized that there really was no easy escape for her.

Since the augmentation, Grace had enjoyed privilege where she got everything she wanted through brute strength. No one could tell her what to do—besides Dani, most times—and no one could stop her. Even if Dani was opposed to her, Grace could just easily physically win whatever disagreement was had.

But now, Grace was absolutely helpless.

Dani leaned back and admired the handsome planes of Grace’s face. She was breathing hard, glistening with sweat. Her teeth flashed white behind the frustrated curve of her lips, and Dani imagined those teeth at her neck now, nails slashing down her back, Grace’s strong body pressing down onto hers. She shivered.

She was already incredibly wet. Soaked through, probably. Her uniform was uncomfortable and stuffy, and when Grace’s brows furrowed and her nose twitched, Dani knew that she could smell it. The arousal between her legs. The wetness just dripping out of her. Dani smirked, pleased by the clear fluster covering Grace’s skin.

“You like that?” Dani asked her, tilting her head ever so. Her braid, half undone, slid down against her chest. Grace’s eyes levelled with hers, and she bit down on her lip. “Can you smell it?” Grace swallowed so loudly that Dani could hear it. “How wet my pussy is right now?”

Grace’s eyes darted away, stared across the room at a spot only she could see. Her pupils were blown wide open, and Dani could hear the way her wrists grated against the thick rope binding her tightly. The chair squeaked and groaned under the weight of her, from her subtle struggling.

No longer able to control herself, Dani slid her hand underneath Grace’s shirt to press against her stomach. They both inhaled, and Dani hissed softly at the heat of Grace’s skin. She ran much, much hotter than normal humans thanks to her enhancements, and Dani guessed this situation was just making her heat up more intensely.

“Do you want to see?” she asked, trailing her fingers along the ridges of muscle, ribs, up to Grace’s breasts. She maintained a calm expression as she cupped one breast in her hand and lightly pinched a hard nipple, and Grace’s head fell backwards. Her lips parted and she exhaled a rush of a breath.

“Yes,” Grace croaked out, voice thick and deep from arousal and disuse.

Dani pulled her hand away to slide it into her own pants, and delved her fingers through her own wetness. She closed her eyes and softly rubbed against her clit, and she considered just standing there and touching herself until she came just for the pleasure and torture of it, but Grace’s breathing picked up again and she had to open her eyes. Grace was ravenous, no longer as angry as before. She looked incredibly frustrated, and when Dani pulled her hand free and extended it, let Grace see the slickness spread across her two fingers, she was delighted to see pain flash over Grace’s face. Without warning, she shoved her fingers into Grace’s mouth and enjoyed the groan she received in response.

Without being told to, Grace’s tongue laved across her digits and she sucked them clean. Dani shivered violently as she watched, then she roughly pulled her fingers out and wiped them on Grace’s shirt.

“This has to go,” she said, frowning at the thin, white fabric. She curled her fingers around the edge of it, leaned forward once more and then captured Grace’s lips with her own. She lifted Grace’s shirt to above her breasts and then grabbed one of them again.

Grace moaned softly and strained hard against her bindings, pushing forward to kiss harder. The way her tongue slid into Dani’s mouth was eager and dominant, and it made Dani pull away with a frown. She reached around to her sheath and retrieved her knife from earlier, and Grace’s eyes flashed at the sight of it.

“I won’t hurt you,” Dani told her, as if they both even considered it.

With her fingers still and sure, and Grace watching, hungry, Dani cut through the fabric of her shirt until she could push it as far down her arms as she could. The scraps of fabric ended up hanging around her wrists, with Grace unable to do anything about it.

Grace’s chest was heaving. Her small brown nipples were incredibly stiff, and Dani’s mouth watered looking at them. She loved Grace’s breasts, how small and perfect they were. Just enough for her hands and her mouth. Grace’s abs clenched hard, and Dani could see the sweat along them. The scars crossing over Grace’s skin shone like white lights in the dark around them.

There was something so odd about Grace keeping so still and silent. She was like a massive lioness simply waiting and watching, and soon she would leap forward with her teeth and claws glinting and she would snatch her prey. But this time she would merely slam against the cage, and Dani would rattle the keys right in front of her face.

“Dani,” Grace panted out, her voice firm and dark. It was a plea as much as it was a warning. “Do something.”

Dani flung her knife with terrifying speed and accuracy, embedding the pointed edge into the wall. Grace flinched from the suddenness of it, and Dani knew the sound was louder for her. She let the disappointment fill her face, and she mapped Grace’s chest and throat with her fingertips, all the way up to her face. Grace stared at her expectantly, so when Dani slid her fingers through Grace’s hair and then aggressively pulled, forcing her head back, she was taken off guard. She grunted softly and Dani watched her throat work as she swallowed.

“I told you, not a fucking word. You aren’t in control here, Grace. You don’t get to tell me what to do.”

Grace bared her teeth and actually growled, and it was such a sexy sound. Dani released her hair and Grace straightened immediately, dark eyes flashing with bloodlust. She was angry again, incensed and ready to square up. Dani heard the sound of metal straining and Grace’s muscles pulled taut as she tried to break free—genuinely tried—but they were stronger than her, and she gave up with a growl.

“Fuck,” she spat out.

Dani kept her reaction carefully inside. Seeing Grace struggle was making her even wetter, so she finally decided to get out of her stifling clothes, and she enjoyed the hungry way Grace watched as each piece of clothing dropped to the floor. Just like Grace, Dani was littered with scars. She was proud of them, and she knew something as inconsequential as them wouldn’t make Grace turn away. In fact, Grace’s eyes devoured the sight of her, and she was shameless with the way she did it.

“The way you look at me,” Dani said, stepping around her clothes and climbing on top of Grace’s lap. To her amusement, Grace’s eyes zeroed in between her legs, where her hair was damp and her thighs glistening. As she scooted to get comfortable, she noticed she started dripping, and Grace inhaled sharply. “Is so filthy.”

Grace’s head snapped up, and Dani wrapped her arms around her neck. Grace opened her mouth, made a noise in her throat and shut her eyes. She so badly wanted to retort. It was a little sad, and Dani was enjoying herself too much.

“Go on,” she encouraged. “Say what it is you want to say.”

Grace exhaled in a rush. “You make me want to tear you apart,” she growled. “You’re so fucking infuriating, Dani.”

Dani laughed. She forced Grace’s mouth shut as she was about to continue, then kissed the tip of her nose. “That’s enough, I get it. No more talking.”

Grace released a sound of frustration and rocked forward, once again pulling hard at the rope. Dani held tightly onto her so that she didn’t fall back, and she roughly pushed Grace back against the seat. Grace didn’t say anything, but she glared anew and the fire in it made Dani hot all over.

“I love that look,” she said softly, a little breathlessly. It was becoming increasingly difficult to hide the arousal she was feeling. Every heartbeat was like a pulse of fire through her veins. Her clit throbbed so badly that she wanted to cry, and she desperately needed the sweetness of release. She craved Grace so badly, but she couldn’t bring herself to give this up quite yet.

There was nothing Grace could do for her while tied up though, nothing but gift her with the perfect reactions of a beast chained up. So Dani slid down to straddle Grace’s upper thigh, and she let herself moan softly at the firm pressure against her engorged, wet flesh. She knew the moment her wetness soaked through to Grace’s skin, because Grace inhaled sharply again and her eyes flicked down to where Dani was pressed against her.

With no care for anything else, Dani started to grind herself against Grace’s thigh. The pleasure was intense and overwhelming. Not only was the friction delicious on her sensitive clit, but knowing Grace’s eyes were on her, that Grace was frustrated and annoyed and wanted nothing more than to be freed, made Dani move her hips even faster and harder, rubbing her pussy against the fabric of Grace’s pants until she was shuddering and crying out loudly with a shattering release. Her hips jogged unevenly as the warm feeling of orgasm washed over her whole body, then she stopped and reached out to grab Grace’s shoulder for support.

Grace looked livid. Dani glanced up to see Grace’s face, and finally noticed that she had gone incredibly still and quiet. Her eyes were darker than Dani had ever seen them, and she was visibly shaking. Dani opened her mouth, momentarily concerned, but then she heard a loud **snap** and Grace stood, Dani in her arms.

Dani barely had time to swallow a cry of surprise before she was on her back on the floor, Grace’s body pressing down against hers. Teeth grazed against her throat and Grace’s fingers immediately dipped down to between her legs, trailing through her wetness before suddenly sliding inside of her. Dani arched her back and swore in Spanish, and Grace groaned against her ear.

“You are evil,” Grace said in a growl. “That was pure torture.”

Grace drew her fingers back, then slammed in hard. Dani’s whole body shook and she felt like she was about to melt. She whimpered, now in need of nothing but Grace.

“You know you loved it,” she managed to whimper out. Grace was fucking her so fast and hard that it was difficult to even think. All she could hear was their haggard breathing and the wet sounds as Grace’s fingers fucked in and out of her.

“Imagine what everyone would think,” Grace panted. She started thrusting her hips, adding more power to her thrusts. It was a dangerous game, but she knew Dani liked it hard and fast, and Dani had utmost trust in Grace’s ability to control her strength. “If they knew you were this dirty behind closed doors.”

Grace’s fingers sliced deliciously against her sensitive front wall, and Dani's whole body tingled. Grace picked up on the reaction immediately, and she aimed in the same direction. Every thrust in made Dani’s toes curl, and she knew she was heading for a very good orgasm.

“They… will never… _fuck_ … find out…”

Grace grunted and fell silent, and Dani could only hold onto her as Grace’s fingers slid in and out of her pussy, until finally, _shatteringly,_ she came. She dug her nails into Grace’s naked back and she bit down on the side of her neck, and Grace groaned softly right against her ear. When Dani returned to herself enough to gasp in big, heavy breaths, she realized that Grace had shoved a hand down her own pants and pleasured herself.

Fuck.

Dani gently pushed Grace’s shoulder, and she collapsed onto her back, groaning. Dani crawled against her and let out a satisfied breath.

“I think that’s the best sex we’ve ever had,” she finally spoke.

Grace’s arm circled her back and drew her closer. “You just enjoyed being a dick to me.”

Dani lifted her head and caught sight of Grace’s wet hand, so she took hold of it and drew those slick fingers between her lips. She caught Grace’s inhale as she sucked and licked the arousal clean, and she closed her eyes to enjoy the taste of her.

“Mm,” she finally responded, “I really did.”

Grace made a noise in her throat. “Evil little gnome.”

Dani bit down on her fingers playfully, and Grace pretended that it hurt. Then they just collapsed against each other, and Dani knew she would have difficulty walking later on.

“You fucked me too hard,” she grumbled.

Grace laughed. “Serves you right.”

“Next time I’m going to use the strap, and I’ll get the team to make the rope even stronger so you can’t break them this time.”

Grace’s face was sceptical. “I don’t think anything can restrain me if you’re grinding on my leg, Dani. You don’t understand what you do to me.”

Dani relented with a sigh, and scooted up to draw Grace into a long, soft kiss. Even though she really enjoyed their intense, angry and sometimes aggressive sex, she did need the softness afterwards. Grace knew that, so she lifted them from the floor and took them to Dani’s bed, and when they climbed under the covers Grace had gotten rid of her clothes. Dani sighed in delight at the feeling of Grace’s naked body pressed to hers.

“I love this,” she admitted. In their bleak world, having anything to distract from it was a blessing.

Grace pressed a kiss to her temple. “Yeah.”

“I love _you_.”

“I love you too, Dani.” She paused for a long moment. “But next time you do something like this to me, even though it was incredibly hot, I’m going to literally torture you. I’m going to tie you up and deny you for hours. Don’t try me.”

Dani’s eyes widened, because she knew the truth in the threat, and she was shocked at how hard she shuddered at the thought. Ever sharp, Grace caught her reaction and she grinned slyly.

“Nasty woman,” Grace taunted.

Dani pushed away from Grace and turned her back on her, pretending to be offended. Grace knew her too well and moulded to her back, and Dani let herself breathe in content. Grace pressed a very soft kiss against the spot between her shoulder blades, and then they both allowed sleep to take them.

They were lucky to have these moments at all, and Dani would take advantage of them—and Grace—every chance she got. Until her last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> God, the things I'd let Grace and Dani do to me. Absolutely filthy things. There's no hope for my soul now. As always, thank you for reading. My tumblr is danijaynel.


End file.
